Alien Decimation List
General This page is a summary of all Alien Decimation events so far. It is mainly a redirect page to help you navigate through the various iterations of Decimation. Alien Decimation List/A.X.I.S. is the current version of Decimation. If you're trying to find a specific item, just hit Ctrl + F and type the name. __TOC__ Description Alien Decimation is a recurring high-level event and a very special event as it includes multiple phases throughout the event. Unlike many other events, Alien Decimation does not include a base attack, thus intel can only be acquired by attacking fleets. Alien Decimation mainly caters to those who are truly end-game. Alien Decimation is a sector-wide event making coordination and teamwork valuable as the sector must earn a certain amount of intel in each phase (threat level) to move onto the next phase. A bar is shown to indicate how much the sector has moved in that phase. If the sector fails to gather any intel for some period of time (regarded as "sector inactivity"), a reset timer will be initiated which resets the sector back to phase 1 after a short inactive period upon reaching zero. This timer is reset every time the sector gathers intel. Upon reaching the final phase, boss targets will spawn from Unstable Wormholes. The final phase ends after a predefined period of time, or when all boss targets leave the sector map (either from reaching a Wormhole or being destroyed). Note that not all targets spawned during the final phase qualify as boss targets. When the final phase ends, fleet spawning becomes inactive for a short period of time before the sector resets to phase 1, similar to the situation with sector inactivity. Do note that intel gathered in other sectors only count towards that sector's progress. Any intel gathered in the Colony 47 Infected Sector does not count towards sector progress. List of Alien Decimations 1st-2nd Alien Decimation (Demon Corps) ---- *'Link: Alien Decimation List/Demon Corps' The initial form of Alien Decimation, featuring 4 phases. It introduced the Suspicious Freighter, Alien Harvester and Alien Swarms. The first 2 phases featured Demon Corps targets while the latter 2 featured Alien targets. 3rd-10th Alien Decimation (Xeno Division) ---- *'Link: Alien Decimation List/Xeno Division' The second form of Alien Decimation, featuring 3-4 phases. It introduced the Unknown Reaper Harvester and Unknown Barrage Harvester. This event featured all regular Alien fleets seen during the Xeno Division season, including Unknown Reaper Fleets, Unknown Barrage Hives, Unknown Outposts and Unknown Heavy Outposts. Classic Hive Fleets and Harvester Fleets were also available. 11th-20th Alien Decimation (A.X.I.S.) ---- *'Link: Alien Decimation List/A.X.I.S.' The third form of Alien Decimation, featuring 2-3 phases. Hive Fleets are now extinct, while Reaper Fleets and Barrage Hive Fleets have mostly been retired to make way for Ancient Reaper Fleets and Ancient Hive Fleets. The various types of Harvester Fleets have been removed after the 13th Decimation. Prize Overview |-|Hulls= |-|Ship Weapons= |-|Ship Squadrons= |-|Ship Armors= |-|Ship Specials= |-|Ship Resistors= |-|Ship Operations= |-|Base Weapons= |-|Base Squadrons= |-|Base Armors= |-|Time Tokens= : Available in event store : Available as a guaranteed loot drop (level may vary) : Available as a possible loot drop (level may vary) Note: The most direct method of obtaining the prize is shown. ( > > in order) ---- Category:Recurring Events